<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dollhouse by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341179">Dollhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Melanie Martinez (Musician), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Cussing, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Melanie Martinez References, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Song: Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez), Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Teen Years, Teenagers, Young Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. </p><p>Your mother is the head of a coven of witches who have been causing a lot of trouble in your small town, when Sam, Dean, and their father show up, you finally let someone look through the curtains.</p><p>The lyrics are in this, they are owned by Melanie, but the story based on them is mine. The information about witches in this is based on what you learn about witches in season 3 of supernatural.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dollhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: mentions of death, cheating, swearing, Melanie Martinez</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls… We'll be a perfect family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, things had been really weird in your town lately. You lived in a little sea town in Oregon, and normally nothing ever really happened there. It was the kind of place that everyone knew everyone, and your family was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> family. From the outside, your father was a part-time minister at the local church, he owned a successful little shop down by the pier, and he was loyal. Your mother, the daughter of a wealthy tradesman, always wore fancy jewelry, and was very happy. Your older brother was the perfect student, well behaved, and definitely wasn’t doing drugs. That was only from the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you walk away, it's when we really play. You don't hear me when I say, Mom, please wake up Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You tucked your hands into the pockets of your plain black jeans as your father spoke. He was speaking at your neighbor's funeral, seeming sadder than he should be, but he was keeping up a good act. He had been seeing the woman next door for months and was sad to see her die. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens. Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother on the other hand was happy that the woman was found dead in the bathroom of her home. You knew what your mother had done, but you didn’t feel one way or the other about it, she was definitely not the thing that had caused your family to be so broken, she was just a piece of it. As people began to leave, you saw your brother leave, most likely to go smoke weed with his friends, that never really bothered you either, but it sure as hell bothered your parents. Your parents were talking to some of the guests of the funeral, including some of the family of the deceased, pretending, playing dress-up with their smiles. You were about to start on the way home when you heard a voice call from behind you, “Excuse me,” a male voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Places, places, get in your places, throw on your dress, and put on your doll faces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You spun on your heels to see two extremely good looking guys who appeared to be your age. One was way taller than the other, with longish shaggy brown hair. He was really cute, like damn. “What can I do for you boys?” You asked, putting on your classic fake smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Dean and this is my little brother, Sammy,” The shorter one of the two said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Sam,” Sam said as he stuck his hand out for you to shake, you took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Sam, you too Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, anyways, us and dad were just staying the weekend. We realized very quickly this morning that nothing was open, and then found everyone here, the person who died must have been pretty special, huh?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, “In a town like this everyone knows everyone, so when you lose a neighbor it’s like losing family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, I heard she died of unnatural causes?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the police have any idea who would have motives to do this?” Dean continued, man these two ask a lot of questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, everyone here is very kind-hearted,” You said lying through your teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)! Would you come over here please?” Your mother called. You let out a sigh, you wanted to tell them so badly. That’s when you had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mom just a sec!” You pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it, “If you have any more questions, here’s where I work at my dad’s shop. You can stop by and we’ll chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They thanked you before you left to be with your parents, you looked back to see their slightly shocked faces after they had read what you wrote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My mother did it - she’s not your average woman. Meet me in the alleyway behind the address below tonight a 10 if you want to know more. I can’t talk here, my mother is always listening.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother had called you over because she wanted a picture of you and your brother because apparently you two looked adorable or whatever. You were fed up with the act. Your brother stared blankly forward, your mother sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Picture, Picture. Smile for the picture! Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You rolled your eyes as you moved to stand next to your older brother. He wrapped his arm around you, you both gave a fake smile, he was obviously annoyed that your parents had caught him trying to leave, and you just wanted to expose your mother for the literal witch what she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>time skip brought to you by young moose - </span></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>
    <span>D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother was in the kitchen, cooking up god only knows what kind of spells, you just wanted all of this to be over. Your mother had been doing this for months. She had started a coven with a few of the women in town, and they did a lot of really bad things. The woman next door wasn’t the first person that they had killed. You had no idea how, but they hadn’t been caught by your brother or your father yet, you had only seen their dark work from outside the door. You had chosen to ignore it when your mom was just conjuring drinks and lowering the mortgage, but the second the first body was found you had wanted to put a stop to all of it. You just didn’t know how. For some odd reason, you felt like the boys you had met earlier in the day could help you. You told your mother that you were going to go out to the movies with some friends and she had no problems with it, with you and other family members gone she could have her coven over. You went to the alley behind the shop just before ten to find that Sam and Dean were already there, along with an older man you assumed was their father. You had dropped the smile, the fake act.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on. Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry. When you turn your back she pulls out a flask, And forgets his infidelity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You crossed your arms over your chest, “Your hunters right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean looked a little bit surprised while their dad did not, “How did you know?” Sam asked, his dad smacks him in the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out about this stuff is the better question Sam,” their father stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all started when my dad cheated on my mom for the first time a few years ago. She didn’t do anything about it, she just pulled out a flask to forget his infidelity… or at least I thought. About a year and a half ago, she started to win awards here and there and started to have all these new friends. It was strange, they were all women from our town, but they weren’t acting like they used to. Then they all started winning competitions and suddenly had lower mortgages. If that were all they were doing I wouldn’t think anything of it, but… A few months back one of my dad’s exs was found dead on the beach, then another in her car, and then the one that was found dead her bathroom. It was my mother and her coven who committed these murders, but I knew the police would never believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when you saw my boys and figured they were hunters you asked us to meet here so that your mother wouldn’t know,” Their father finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, I don’t believe I caught your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John, I think that we can help you, Ms….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N). I sure hope that you can, from what I’ve seen not only is my mother an excellent witch, she’s also a tyrant. She’s dressed up my brother and I for years, telling us what to do, what to say, and how to act down to the last detail. She wants our family to be perfect, like we’re some kind of dollhouse.” John nodded and Sam seemed to understand, “Do you have any ideas on how to fix this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” John started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s a coven of witches and your mother seems to be the leader, she’s most likely the one that’s possessed by the demon that all the witches are praying to. The demon is probably feeding off of her anger at your father and is slowly killing off his exs like your mother wants to so that none of the other witches suspect anything. The best way to finish this would be to excise the demon… right dad?” Sam asked, looking over to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’d say that’s probably the best course of action here. If the demon is back in hell then the witch’s magic won’t work until a new demon picks up the coven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which I’m assuming they won’t want to practice magic again after they see what caused it to happen,” Dean interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I can show you the way to my parent’s house, it’s only a few blocks over,” You offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, we’ll meet you there in a bit,” John answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” You said, turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Sam called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” You asked, spinning back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Sure,” You said shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Sam headed off in the direction of your house, traveling in a comfortable silence. When you reached the house you let out a long sigh. You wished that you could admit that you found this guy attractive, but you just couldn’t. You had a feeling he’d leave you after this was over and never look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic, Go back to being plastic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go inside and act like I just got home from the movies, you wait out here until your dad and brother get here,” You said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, “Okay, be careful (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a small nod before heading inside, “Mom I’m home,” You called into the house. She came from around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey honey how was the movie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kinda boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes suddenly turned black, “Are you sure went to the movies? Are you sure you weren’t telling some hunters what my coven is doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes went wide, “Shit. Sam was right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did you really think it was still your mommy inside this skin?” She smirked and threw you against the wall using her newish demonic power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sammy!” You screamed, the front door burst open, showing the three hunters, and from the other direction came four witches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes went by in a blur, but the next you knew your mother was dead, the other witches had run out the door, and your other family was still out doing god knows what, “Are you okay?” Sam asked, leaning down next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay, thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we couldn’t save your mother from that thing,” He said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… I’m sure she’s in a better place now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was about to speak when Dean called to him, “Aye Sammy, we gotta go before the cops get here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Dean I’ll be out in a second,” He yelled over his shoulder before looking back at you, “I’m really glad we got to meet (Y/N). I’m sad we didn’t get to spend more time together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled sadly, “Yeah me too, I feel like we could have gotten along really well… but as my mom always said, ‘if it is meant to be, the stars will align.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, biting his lip before kissing your cheek. Both of your faces blushed as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never could forget Sam. Sam… You never thought the stars would align again, but what do you know? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>